marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 323
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here as opposed to husband and wife. The report is watched by Aunt May, Nathan Lubenski, and Mary Jane. Seeing this report prompts Mary Jane to tell May that Peter called to let them know that he is okay. However, Spider-Man's interview with the media is cut short when the press is made aware that Captain America is being parachuted into the country. Cap is swarmed by the press who ask him if he is here in his capacity as an Avenger or to help the CIA. All the star-spangled Avenger can tell them is that he is here to do the right thing. Also watching this development are the members of ULTIMATUM. Major Weil orders his men to mobilize and prepare for the worst. As they go about their duty, Weil begins planning his own escape strategy. Soon, Captain America is brought in for a strategy meeting, that Spider-Man is forced to wait outside. The wall-crawler considers heading home, as he is tired of being looked at as nothing more than hired help. However, when the others emerge from their private meeting, Captain America vouches for Spider-Man and his involvement. With files from the CIA, Captain America informs them that ULTIMATUM has set up operations on the Symkaria/Latverian border and that they are planning a strike so they can find the real assassin and absolve the United States of any responsibility. Silver Sable also informs Spider-Man that his contract has been fulfilled and that he can go home if he wants. However, Spider-Man's sense of responsibility prevents him from turning his back on the rest of this mission. The Wild Pack, Cap, and Spider-Man are dropped near the ski lodge where ULTIMATUM is set up. As they prepare to attack, Captain America asks Spider-Man what his motivation is, and is proud to hear that Spider-Man is joining the operation for the sake of his own country. Suddenly, they are ambushed by ULTIMATUM soldiers hiding in the snow. While Spider-Man and the others are busy fighting the guards outside, Major Weil realizes that his operation is a failure and makes preparations to blow up his hideout and escape. However, before he can do so, Solo teleports into the room. Before the mercenary can kill Weil, he is surrounded by guards. This gives the Major a chance to make a break for his escape vehicle. Solo manages to catch up, but before he can gun down Weil, Spider-Man and his allies come crashing through the wall. Spotting Solo, Captain America hits him with his shield. This allows Major Weil to make hie escape. Solo is furious at their interference, pointing out that Weil is a top ULTIMATUM official. Having heard about Solo's activities, Captain America expresses his dissatisfaction with the mercenary's methods. Learning about the communications room, Spider-Man doubles back and webs up an ULTIMATUM operation and demand that he give them the access codes. He refuses, but Silver Sable manages to get the information out of him. As the ULTIMATUM agents are being arrested, Solo teleports away leaving Spider-Man, Silver Sable, and Captain America go over the records they pulled from the computer. They are surprised to learn that the assassin that was hired was the mutant killer known as Sabretooth.They are surprised that Sabretooth was the assassin as they believe that he was dead. Sabretooth was believed to have died in following his battle with the X-Men and X-Factor in and . However, at the time, Moonstar noted that while Sabretooth seemingly died, Death had not come for his soul. In fact, Sabretooth returned alive and well in between that story and this one. They all agree that in order to clear the United States of any wrong doing they must find Sabretooth alive and force him to testify. That's when one of the Wild Pack informs Silver Sable that the American ambassador has been recalled due to death threats, and there is some real fear that this may be a precursor to war. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * * (Symkaria's Acting Prime Minister) * (American Ambassador) * Grayson (Hawthorne's Bodyguard) * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}